Shackles of Blood Unbreakable Bonds
by Holix
Summary: Intergra's granddaughter is givin Alucard in a time of peace, in the Americas no less; can they survive each other? And what's that undead scent in the air? Vampires? Rated for swearing and yuri, possibly yaoi -ratings may change- . Light on the ramance.
1. Impending Doom

Yeah, that's RIGHT. And even more fun for Alucard? It's off to live in the SUNNY STATE, BABY! (California, if you don't know)

--It's gets better as you read on in the story--

California. The sunny state. Yeah, right. That's why at 3:37 A.M., on an obnoxiously early Tuesday morning in cold December, Southern Californians we're all blissfully un-aware that their million dollor pools were currently overflowing.

Except for one. Well, probably _more_ than one, but just to add to the drama, as unnessassary as it may be, why don't we all pretend only one person notices? This 'one person' had, of course, a name. It was, as odd as it was, Luca. Or more properly, Lucrecia Sable Hellsing.

She's wasn't your average teenage girl, or at least, she'd like to say that, despite the snide voice in her head that told her she was being a stuck up, immodest bitch for saying that. Minding she was only thirteen, she did something that some teenagers- even the ocassional adult- seemed to refuse, or even sadder, be unable to do. Use what burned twenty percent of her daily calories. Yes, that's right, she used her brain. To think. She was one of hopefully a majority, a rebel against a-not-so-completely-unheard-of trend. Which was, ironically, to be fat, broke, and stupid. Amazing, isn't it? Even in the dark of society, there is light, only most are blind to it.

Sucks, doesn't it?

"Luca... go to bed already, damnit... freaking vampire... It's three A.M." Luca sighed at her older sister as she turned around, heading back to her room.

"Never was a night owl..." Luca got up with her book, moving out of her unusually cold room, opting to head outside - in the rain- rather than to stay her own room with her book, which happened to be one of many books lining a bookself, ranging from Dracula, Lord of the Rings, The Art of War, Handy Weather answers, to Human Body Language, Human Anatomy, 48 Laws of Power, and more. The unusual collection of books would make any normal person wonder what this girl planned to do with her future, and wether or not it involved world domonation.

Or a killing spree. One or another. Luca sat in a large wooden chair, looking at the dark ground barely a yard away, as it flooded the weak drains, beating them into submission. She continued reading her book from the safely of the backyard porch. Chiropractice Refrence of the Human Spine. She flipped through the pages idly, not bothering to read them. It was too late to read properly. She got up, staring at the gentle ebb and flow of the black mass of the pool. She turned around, opening the book once more, glancing at the page before snapping the book shut and heading for her room.

"Sleepy time, I suppose," a child's cutely-off grammar leaking into her otherwise overly stotic and mature mind.

Luca quietly closed and locked her door, not giving the duct-taped-wrapped metal bat a second thought, it was always in the same spot. Right where she put it. Like all her other weapons. Down to the two throwing knifes in her sock drawer, which weren't there to throw (she vaugley reminded herself to eventually learn to properly throw them), but rather bacause the thin blades were easy to hide and handle. It wasn't parionia... she was just being... prepared, yes, that was the word.

Luca set the book to it's original place on her tall, thin bookshelf, deciding it wasn't worth it to change into some form of night clothes. It was Christmas break after all. Grandmother, when were they going to see her, again? Her tired brain worked quickly, trying to remember. They weren't going to Grandmothers for another two days. Bloody airplane flight... but... getting to explore the Manor was a rare oppertunity, even if it was only to discuss what Luca assumed to be her will. She was barely even seventy, and almost unnaturally healthy.

And she had asked them to come, which was even odder, did she think she was going to die soon or something? She let a smile twist her face, elderly worries, the chances of that were slim, unless she had become seriously ill while they had gone... Luca's smile vanished. Was that it? A horrible illness had taken her? Or maybe, Grandmother was just being cautious... Luca closed her eyes and ungracefully foced air through closed lips, making the sound a young child might make trying to immitate a car or boat as she flopped onto her bed, snuggling under her crimson covers.

"We'll find out when we get there," no use dwelling on it. She'd said she had something special to give her when she got there...

"WAKE UP! It's nearly noon!" Luca's father shouted through the closed door.

"Okay..." Luca's sleepy voice sounded through the thick door. She got up, wondering what day it was. 'Still Tuesday' Her mind answered her. 'We're going to see grandmother on... Thursday.' "Joy..."

Luca got up, still in her clothes from earlier that morning. She lazily walked to her closet to pick a shirt of some kind. Grabbing a plain, loose, red tank top, she trudged over to her dresser this time, to pick a pair of pants, before realizing she could get away with wearing the same jeans for the day. She quickly stripped and redressed, wondering what there was to do today.

Read? No, that was getting boring. Something physical, she's been getting lazy and her high metabolism wouldn't be able to burn all that extra fat forever. But what to do? Wait. Just walk to school.

No, Winter Break, no school for two-and-a-half weeks. She'd been completely lazy this first week, trudging around the house, even after getting and exchanging their early Christmas presents. Well, video games would do for today, she'd exersize at her Grandmother's house. Manor. Thing.

"Sora, where's the P.S. two?" She shouted absently, walking into the kitchen.

"Living room! Duh..." Luca rolled her eyes, never hurt to check, right? She strolled down the hall and up the stairs to the middle of the long, two story house.

"Hey wanna go two player?" Sora asked, waiting untill just the moment finished set the console up.

"Sure... You'll still kick my ass, though," Luca summarized, and here she'd been hoping to practice...

"You bet I will."

"Hey! SORA! Go make dinner!" The girls heard there father say, enabling Luca enogh time to kill her sister.

"Ha!"

"Wha-? Aww... C'mon! Not fair!" Sora pouted.

"All's fair in love and war." Luca chided, a crazy-happy grin on her face.

"I swear, it's _creepy_ how well you can look insane..." Sora grinned, making both girls laugh.

"Go, make dinner." Luca managed to say through laughes.

Sora's grin dissappeared quickly, a glint in her eye. Luca's eyes narrowed, this couldn't be good for her. "Hey DAD! Luca says she wants to help!"

"Damnit all! No I did _not_!" Luca retorted

"Will you two stop fighting and make the damned dinner? I'm starving." Their father demanded, rubbing his stomach in emphasis as he stood in the doorway.

"Sheesh dad, calm down, c'mon Luca, be better go do as the troll demends." She said the grin back on her face. He rolled his eyes and gave her a harder-than-nessassary shove twords the kitchen downstairs.

"So, what do you feel like eating?" Sora asked

"Hm... Well, it's been raining lately, so how about soup?"

"Sure, we're out of the canned kind, though..."

Luca let and half-crazy grin slip onto her face. "Improvise?"

"Sweet. Where's the syrup?"

"Dunno, do we have steak?"

"Yep."

"Cool, cool..." The girls got busy trading random bits of informaion while cooking the new breed of 'soup.' Twenty minutes later, they had made something suprisingly edible. Well, supposedly, anyway.

"Should we throw in this cabbage stuff now?"

"Nah, it looks like it'll cook to fast, later. What's it called, anyway?" Luca ased, they looked like overly-green-mini-cabbages.

"No idea." Sora said, shrugging.

"That's always helpful..."

"'Ain't it?"

"The soup ready yet, girls?"

"Yeah, probably. Try it." He grabbed a bowl and served himself. Blowing on it a second before testing it.

"It's good. I assume neither of you wanna dine together?" He was met with raised eyebrows. He left without another word, taking the bowl and spoon with him. The two girls did likewise, abandoning the game for their respective rooms. Sora and their father heading to the right side of the house, and Luca to the left via stairs.

"Well, so much for being pyhsical, today." Luca mumbled to herself, what time was it? Six, already? Luca opened the door to her room, the only source of fading light coming from a tall window at the head of her bed. She set the soup down carefully on her computer desk to the right of her bed, next to a glass water bottle, tempted to reach over to her left and a pick a book from the tall shelf that loomed over her. "Nah..." Luca flopped onto her daybed.

It would be to much of an annoyance to reach over the backing of the elegant daybed to get a book. She leaned comfortably against the bed, using it as a couch, which as it happened to be, was it's second purpose, anyway. Luca grabbed the bowl, propping her feet on the rolling chair that she used the tip of her toe to pull across the large tiled floor.

Finishing her soup quickly, Luca replaced the bowl on her desk and got down to her usual buisness. Chipping the grout of the tile under her rug. She slipped off her bed, locked the door and put on a playlist of some sort. It didn't matter, as long as no one could hear her digging and scratching. She bent down under her bed, pulling her tools out. A knife, pick, hammer, brush, and a few others. She flipped the rug away and sat on it, begginning to once again pick at the grout, once she was done, she'd have to clean it up, break the tile, clean that up and set the grout at the perfect width to look like it was attached to the tile, but that wasn't a worry, paper would be used to seperate the two, with a inch gap (it would have to be broken off to make it look real) to enable the soon-to-be-unanchored tile to be lifted up.

Of course, it all had to look realist enough to fool anyone; none would know about it, and after it looked real, then, and only then, would the hard part start. She would have to dig through what would probably be at least a foot of foundation.

Why? To make a secret compartment, of course. Then after it was all done, she had to make sure it was sealed tight, so no water or unwanted chemicals would get in. Then, she was done. And she would of course, have to clean and properly dispose of everything, grout, tile, concrete, tools. Everything. Oh yes, she _had_ thought this out. Didn't I tell you she used her brain?

"Finally..." She had finished chipping the grout She brushed the debris up quietly, wondering how to go about this tile destruction buisness. A hammer just by itself would be too loud... The pick? Yes, yes, that would work. She picked the hammer and pick up and began chipping away, being careful to not hit the other tiles and to be as quiet as she could be, turning the volume up slightly. She had to finish this tonight. If she didn't finish chipping the tile, someone might step of the half-gone tile and ask questions. And that would ruin all her planning... Luca picked up her pace to chip the tile. If she could do that, she might even be able to place the grout tonight..

8:43 PM

"Damn." She was nearly done, one corner remained left. The foot by foot tile has almost been completely obliterated, glue included. The concrete underneath the tile was nearly flawless despite her chipping. Finishing off the last few inches quickly, she grabbed the repacement tile, grout, and a few strips of foot-long paper. Centering the tile, she placed the paper against it and began filling in the grout. 'Hope this works...' She finished and stood up slowly, streching. She placed the rug next to the door, no letting it cover the tile. Or more importently, the drying grout.

She sighed, it was only 9:30 according to the clock, but she might as well catch up with her sleep. She shuffled toward her dresser, retrieving the black, loose silk pajama's and slipping them on, throwing the dirty laundry into a basket in the corner. She flopped onto her bed and reached to pull the only light source off with her teeth. A light just above her bed, a pull string attached to it. Sleepy time, indeed.

12:30

The red light glared down at her, opening her eyes, Luca sighed. She had woken up. 'Damnit all... oh well, I'll see if I can sleep.' She told herself, despite the feeling of impending doom in her gut. Was impending doom really anything but the future, anyway? She snuggled under her sheets, willing herself to sleep.

Blackness. Still night? No, closed eyes. Need to open them.. 8:42 A.M., Wednesday. One day untill doom.

-- revised or not, this chapter still needs help...--

Whee! So, is it any good? Hate it? Love it? Think it's utter trash? If so, tell me WHY, DAMNIT! Your opinions will decide if I continue! (well not really, but I like to think they help)


	2. Naturally, of Course

Ooooh, well, I'm glad to say that I've gotten a couple hits, (but I have gotten three reviews, all positive!) but they could be just miss clicks, so, I've forced myself to come up with another chapter. See if anyone actually likes it. So, here we go! Oh yeah, just so you know... I have NO idea what made me put a freaking SOUP SCENE in that chapter... Oh well.

--Organs, organs, organs--

Abrupt pounding on her door woke Luca out of an other-wise rather light sleep.

"UP, UP, UP!!" Luca glanced at her bedside clock. 5:32 AM.

"Coming!" Luca shouted

"Thirty 'till go time! So hurry up!" Thirty minutes, eh? Well, this day seems to be off to a slightly-less-than-amazing start so far. Luca sprang up, trying to get some energy flowing, and nearly tripping in the process. Stripping off her pajamas and grabbing a pair of loose cargo pants, a belt, shoes, socks, shirt. Anything she might need to properly walk out of the house. Oh wait, brushing her hair might be a contributing factor to that whole 'stepping outside,' thing.

The luggage was in the car already, she was dressed and groomed, what else? Food, of course. She reached the door in less than three strides, unlocking it and ripping it open, revealing the glorious chaos that was, her family at five-forty-something A.M. on a Thursday morning. She sat down to a plate already filled with scrambled eggs, and a steak.

Soon the chaos was reduced to the small noises of mealtime, mainly the clinking of silverware against plates. "Everyone ready to go?" The father asked his two girls.

"All done." They replied in union.

"Good. Move out, troops." The girls rolled their eyes but complied nonetheless. Piling into the mid-sized sedan, she let the bickering begin between her father and sister. There was a reason she took the back seat, after all... And now they were off to the airport to wreak havoc. Errr... Board a plane to England without incident, yes, that's what will happen. We know that will happen as often as Alucard willingly dressing in a rabbit suit. But such was the nature of life, was it not?

-- puppies, ho. --

"We better get to blasted England soon..." Luca rolled her eyes at her sister. If there was one thing Sora hated more than England, it was the trip to get there. Oh, the joys of irony.

"Oh calm down, Sora, we'll be off this level of hell and onto the next level in less than twenty."

"I can't wait, all the rain and mist, oh! And we can't forget the thunder, blizzards, AND monsoon-things..." Sora retorted easily. Luca rolled her eyes again.

"I happen to LIKE this particular level of hell, thanks. California's too hot, sometimes. You know I like sixty-degrees better that seventy."

"Only cuz' your freakishly warm all the time..."

"True, but that's the fun of it. See? We're here already," Luca pointed out, feeling the plane drop it's altitude. Sora's eyes lit up eagerly.

"Awesome!"

"Yep, welcome to hell," Sora's elated grin turned to a twisted line.

"Hate you."

"Hate you, too," Luca remarked, batting her eyes innocently, all the while using a tone one might use for the opposite phrase. An insincere grin plastered messily over her face.

"C'mon we've gotta look for dad and Grandma Integra."

"Right." The sisters waited almost -but not quite- patiently for the plane to land, grabbing each others bags and filing off the plane, looking for their fair-haired, blue-eyed father, and their gray-haired grandmother, with the same piercing blue eyes all Hellsings seemed to share.

"There!" Sora pointed to a tall, stoic, elderly woman that everyone seemed to edge away from. Yes, that was their loving granny.

"Hey, Grandmother, how've you been?"

"Good, how have you been, and where's your father?"

"We've been good, and dad's probably lost by now." The two sisters replied in near perfect sync. If Integra was a little put off by two similar looking girls, she didn't show it. It seemed every year they looked more and more alike. Integra spun around with agility most forty-year-olds couldn't manage and gestured for them to follow.

"WAIT! Mom! Girls! I'm here!" The fair-haired man arrived, carrying all three's luggage in hand. "Here," he handed the girls their respective luggage. "How've you been mom?"

"I've been good, Walter. How have you been?"

"Same old, same old."

"Still trying to find another wife?" Walters smile faded a little.

"No, I've given up."

"I see. Come, let's leave this hell hole." Sora grinned, and now came the annual black-limo ride to the Hellsing estate manor.

It was, as usual, long, but filled with talking and recounting of news, from the girls grades to future plans, and everything in between. Their grandmother's will was never mentioned. But that had already been expected.

"We're here." Integra said. The manor came into view, it was huge. As always, and as Sora described it, 'Hella creepy.' Luca, controversially, described it as 'interesting.' Similar, yet completely unrelated, "come, Walter, we still have much to discuss. Girls, feel free to... roam. Your rooms are in the same place as usual. Jonathon will take them in." She gestured toward a young butler who gave them a curt nod.

"Ladies."

"Good to see you again, John." The chimed in together, suppressing a grin at his slight twitch.

"Of course." The two girls scampered off, one to their room, the other to explore.

--and now for this shit to begin--

'_Where am I?... Eh, oh well. Long as theirs not a hell mouth down here, I should be fine.' _Luca grinned, she'd never noticed this cavern-hall-thing before, which wasn't surprising seeing as it's 'door' blended seamlessly with the stonewalls. Until now, anyway.

While Luca didn't know it, she was close, but still no cigar. Not a hell mouth. Just Dracula.

"Luca." The calm voice of Integra made her jump and clutch the stop over her heart.

'_Holy...' _"Grandmother! Where did you COME from!?" Interga didn't respond.

"Follow me." She said. Luca stared at her back. She was leading her father down the tunnel, not away from it. Luca didn't question her grandmother, only followed. The farther down she went, the more she realized something. The feeling of impending doom was getting more and more persistent. A few minutes more of silent wandering, and they had reached the end of the hallway. At the end was a door.

"In my will, I'm leaving you the house, and a few of my possessions. This is one of them," She opened the door. It was nearly pitch black, but the lighted torch from the hallway illuminated it. Barely. There was one thing in the room. A coffin, blacker than the night itself, leaned precariously against the wall. With… words carved in it? She realized that there were, in fact, words inscribed on it as she started towards the wooden masterpiece.

"Why? Well, why a coffin?" She asked Integra, who only smiled.

"The coffin's only part of it, what inside is what really matters." Luca bit her lip, Hellsing was for sure an out-of-whack family, but for her to get a USED COFFIN? That couldn't be right... Right?

"It's... Used." She clarified. Upon closer inspection she could she the edges of the coffin had been slightly rounded in places from wear and tear. It had been opened. Many times.

"Open it." With only little hesitation, she skittishly opened the coffin. It was, as she figured it would be, a corpse. It smelled horrible. She scrunched up her nose and used her shirt to try and stifle the stench, coughing the entire time. She looked to her Grandmother. What was she thinking, giving her a corpse? A test or something of the sort? This was one HELL of a test, if that was it.

"Feed it." She stared at Integra. No way. She questioned her ears, but knew they weren't lying. Her Grandmother. Had just asked her... to feed a corpse. Okay, what the hell? Had she really gone senile? No, she had shown no signs of it... until now, at least. Maybe she had just gone insane. "Feed it." Integra repeated, a little more sternly.

Luca looked at her Grandmother, it didn't... fit. Her Grandmother, Integra, insane? No way... "Why?" She questioned, trying to see the motive behind her words.

Integra looked at her for a few moments. "Come here." Luca walked to her slowly, wishing she had a weapon. And then remembered she did. She swallowed and approached. "Give me your hand." She did it without question, unsure of why she was still trusting her own Grandmother. Then, Integra brought out the knife. And so Luca brought out her own. Integra looked at the knife in Luca's hand, her other hand still in Integra's solid grip. And smiled. "You do it, then." Releasing her hand Integra's eyes burrowed into Luca's.

"Why?" She asked again.

"It must recognize you as its master. Just a pin prick will be necessary." It was true, Integra's knife was small, and could easily do just that much damage. She flipped the knife in her hand to a stabbing position and tucked it away. How long had her grandmother been able to handle a knife with such ease?

"Do it." So she did. It was a little bit more than she had planned, and was gushing surprisingly well.

'Damnit.' She had forgotten about the vein in her thumb.

"Feed it, Luca." She looked at her Grandmother warily, suddenly worried.

"Infections?" She asked, was the corpse at least sterile, to some point?

"None, I promise." Luca bit her lip. Her mind screamed the impending doom feeling to her, but it was shoved back by something else. A mixture of blind trust and curiosity, more than she had ever felt, much, much greater than the amount that had driven her to investigate this damned hallway in the first place.

Was there anything left to do but feed it?

She would have to throw up later. She rubbed her bleeding thumb on its dried tongue, biting her cheek to keep from something, whether it was retching or screaming, she really didn't care to know. She rarely did either, and found she'd like to keep it that way. Suddenly, the dead corpse clamped down of her thumb, sucking on it. She pulled out her thumb immediately and backed up, her once tight grip on her knife loosening. Realizing the knife was about to clatter to the floor, she tightened her grip, never taking her eyes off the 'corpse.' _'What the hell is it!?' _Her mind screamed at her.

"Call it," Integra commanded softly. "He is yours to command," The thing was coming closer, and Integra's words had not fully registered in her mind.

It was coming closer. Her mind did the one thing it could think of. Defense.

Luca stabbed it in the gut, twisting and wrenching it out again. She backed up as the thing got up again. Hitting the wall, she suddenly realized what her Grandmother had said, and was still repeating, "STOP!" She screamed, only half hoping it would work.

It did work. It stopped, but still looked at her with a vague predatory look. Luca glanced at her Grandmother, who was smiling. Her family was insane. But who was she to judge? She glanced back at the thing. It was _kneeling._ An idea popped into her head. '_What if...?' _She tired it. "Go back to your coffin, don't come back out 'till I order you to."

It worked. Again. She glanced at it, watching it trudge back to its coffin; its stomach wasn't even bleeding anymore. It was wearing a straight jacket covered in chains, too. '_That can't be a good sign...' _Luca glanced at her smiling grandmother, "an explanation?"

"Of course. Now, what do you think that was?"

'_More questions? 'Wish she'd just give me the damned answer..'_ "I..." she trailed off, having no idea what to say. "Haven't the foggiest."

"Think, Luca. You are smart enough to know this. It's been in our bloodline for generations."

'_Bloodline? The Hellsing bloodline? But what...' _Luca stopped the trail, realizing where it was going, it would explain it all, except... they weren't real. Right? She stared at Integra, hoping for some sort of answer, a poke in the right direction, something. Anything. Integra smiled, seeing the realization and denial in her granddaughter_'_s eyes.

"Yes, it is a vampire, they do exist. And Merry early Christmas, Lucrecia."

'_My family, is officially completely screwed up.' _"So... this... vampire is my?..." She trailed off, unsure of what to call it.

"Servant, to the Hellsing bloodline. He was put to sleep after the... population of his 'kind' became scarce. I am old, Luca, he needs to be reawakened; I must make sure he falls into the right hands. Another Hellsing must become his master. So I chose you."

'_Why me?' _Luca sighed, it figured, her sister, when it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to handle it. She was sure of it, and her father... Why not her father? "Why not dad?" She questioned, "He's older."

"Exactly. He is too old, your father. He has grown up not knowing of the vampire's existence, to tell him now, this late... I do not know if he can accept it. You and your sister though, are both young, and may very well be able to adapt, and of the two of you, you are the best choice to be able to... handle him." Luca narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Handle him?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know him. _Dracula._ The most famous, and for a reason." Luca stared at her grandmother. Of course, of all the vampires in the world, it had to be Dracula. Great. "Do not let it get to his head, though, you must be careful. While he cannot disobey you, he will find loopholes in your command. Trust me. Be careful what you order," Integra looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching into her suit, pulling out several packets of donated blood, and tossing them toward the hungry vampire, who immediately reached for them and began sucking loudly. Luca ignored the loud noise and thought.

"How will I keep him... hidden?" She asked.

"Alucard can take the form of a canine. That will have to do."

"A dog? I suppose that is fitting... A name will be needed, though..." Luca mumbled, not bothering to wonder why her servant went by the odd name.

"Hm, a problem I didn't foresee, Alucard will be out of the question, it will be too easy for people to notice it spells 'Dracula' backwards. As well as in America, it would be looked at as an odd name." Luca blinked as the anagram was suddenly spelled out into her face. Literally.

"What about a name for when he's in his... human form?"

"That will be easy enough. Vlad will do just fine." Luca grinned. It was perfect, name his human form after his, well, human side. Vlad 'The Impaler' Dracula, if she remembered correctly. What was his native title? Trepas? Wait. Trepas. Ha! No one would ever suspect. Oh, the wonders of the average ignorant American.

"I've though of his canine name. Trepas." Integra looked at her granddaughter. Yes, she would be fine.

"Good, it's settled. Alucard can stay here and recover from his sleep. You will go with your new master soon enough." Integra looked at Luca, waiting for something. Luca raised a brow questioningly before realization struck her.

"Yes, stay here untill then." The anorexic sight stopped it's feeding momentarily and nodded.

"Master." It rasped. Integra turned and left, leaving the two. A vampire as a pet? Well, if nothing else, it would prove to be an interesting experience.

Luca glanced at her new pet a last time, before turning and following her grandmother, closing the door with a loud 'click,' only just entering the stages of aware-ness and acceptance. Accusations questioning another's sanity would come later, for the moment, it was off to her room to beat her head against the wall and try to wrap her mind around this too-large-to-be-real concept. Damned family.

It was left to feed in darkness.

--lolzendbai--

SO! How'd ya like it? Good, bad, horrible, great, not what you expected, what you expected, kicked ass, sucked ass?

Tell me!

And it could just be me, but the fact is, I think she went along with it just a little too easily, without explanation and all, the end acceptance it to be blamed on shock, but the beginning... Well, I don't think I could have gotten that whole... relevance of the family bonds/trusts-thing and gut feelings beating down the rational part of her mind part across. If that makes sense to you, anyway. Hopefully it does.

Also, I happen to lack a spell-check on both computers, so, sorry for any spelling errors, or mistakes.(said problem has been fixed, hurrah!) So, a beta would be nice. Plus, I may be in need of a good co-author to help me plan out the good and the bad. Keep it flowing and as realistic as we can. Keep the stuff that you like going. Preferably someone whose read the last two Hellsing Manga's. I've only got 1-8, sadly.

And, on another note, because of school, posting can and (probably) will start to come veeeerrry slowly. So, updates may be several at a time (if i'm lucky) and far inbetween.

Thanks, muchly!


	3. And Now We Just Need a Plan

Well, here we go!

--nawrm nawrm nawrm--

_'I must be insane. Or maybe I'm dreaming? Wait. Forty-three times six?' _Luca blinked and thought out the answer_, _'_Two hundred-fifty... eight. Damnit. Coherent thought. It's no dream. Unless you just forget all coherent thought's you dream about when you wake up?' _Luca pondered this newfound information for a bit_._

_'Gah, screw this, let's just say it isn't a dream, could I have done anything to prevent myself from... inheriting Alucard?' _She frowned as she ran all the scenarios through her head that she could think of. '_Ultimately, yes, probably. Would it have been a good idea to do that? ...No, as Grandma said, I was, or am, I suppose, best suited. I suppose I can't change what's been done, anyway.' _Luca reviewed the information she had just spewed out, looking for flaws._ '... I sound vain,' _was the only thing wrong with what she thought that she could see. Making note of that, Luca rolled over in her bed, mulling over a few other thoughts, '_eh... vain or truthful? ... My head's my head. So whatever, I suppose. _

_'Well, seeing as this seems to be way to complex to possibly be a dream, I'll just assume it reality. Okay, so, how am I going to be able to live with my newfound vampire-dog... servant... thing...? Well, he'll have to be stuck in dog form for most of the time, act like a dog, too. Food?' _Luca stared at the wall. Why hadn't she thought of that BEFORE?

Wait. _'Medical blood, oh course, that's what Grandma gave him. But where to get it? Can he only drink human blood? And further more, how am I going to keep him from going insane with boredom? Hmm. Well, there's a hospital a few miles from the house, he should be able to steal some packs from there. How much blood does he drink? I'll have to ask him... He may not be able to steal enough from the hospital without causing suspicion... how would he be able to get enough blood, though...' _Luca sat down on her bed, they would be going back in three days, so that's how long she had to prepare, for they were only spending a week in England... Could her Grandma have an answer?

'_She can't have a permanent one, for she won't live forever. I can't rely on her... Shoot.'_ Realization suddenly struck. '_Shoot! Of course. He can just HUNT!' _The grin slipped off her face as she realized what that would probably mean._ 'Hunt... humans. Well, maybe he can drink animal blood... I'll have to ask him. Or wait, Grandma might know... Should I ask Grandma or Alucard? Alucard's... a little... Creepy. Grandma it is then.' _Luca decided, she hopped up from her bed, going through the opened door and started to wander, hoping to find her grandmother.

--The Horrible -yet still expected- Truth--

"-atient. It's been four days, but... I need to know. Why did you ask us out here?" Luca blinked, her hand on the door, ready to open it. Well, she had kind of wanted an answer, and here it was.

"Walter, do you remember when you were very young, I used to smoke?"

'_Grandma smoked?'_

"... Cancer, huh_?_..."

"Naturally."

"Okay... how long do you have?"

"They said a few years, but we shall see."

"I don't know, doctors nowadays seem to be even more accurate at predicting cancer death rates."

"Have I mentioned they told me this a few years ago?" Silence reigned as Luca clasped her hands over her mouth, restraining a laugh. Ah, granny, so ever loving and subtle. Her will to laugh died as she thought of the more serious matter at hand.

'_Cancer? People die at like... age forty-something from lung cancer...' _Luca pondered, leaving her position outside the room to wander, realizing just how stubborn her grandmother really was. Stubborn enough to stop death. Well, to prolong it, anyway.

"Shoot... I guess I can't ask Grandma my question if she's talking to dad..." Luca gathered. ' _I guess, I guess it's time to talk to creepy-man...' _Luca turned and headed toward the dungeon.

'_Okay, Alucard is going to pretty much be my pet, servant-thing, well... forever, basically... until I die, anyway. So... for sure, I can't be afraid of him, not in the least, he can't even harm me, after all. Besides, I've never been one to stay afraid of someone... Actually, I don't really think I've ever really been afraid of anyone, have I? Huh, never noticed that...' _Luca paused; she had entered the dungeon in all its dusty glory. Now, where to find that blasted vampire?

She blinked. '_I wonder...' _She continued down the halls, searching for the stone door. It was here. And it had been closed, just as she had hoped it would not be. '_Damn...' _"Well, only one thing I can do, I suppose... Servant, come here." Luca paused, waiting. Nothing. '_Wait, duh, I'm such an idiot.' _"Now, Servant."

This time, he came. Wording be damned. "Yes, Master?" He nearly purred, the flesh rejuvenated on his skin, he looked like a perfectly normal human. Granted he had nearly paper white skin and bright, crimson eyes, and elongated canines. Actually, it looked as though that was the only kind of teeth he possessed.

'_Shiz-nit, what was I going to say?...' _Luca pondered for a microsecond, lost in her almost-human looking pet. "We need to make... arrangements for your servitude to me. Living and survival arrangements." Luca stated, not entirely sure how she had managed come up with such a coherent-sounding sentence so quickly. She really did need to work on planning that kind of stuff out...

"I see. And I assume you need my answers, do you, young one?" He grinned, clearly mocking her. She glared at him. Then, she let it slip, a grin spreading on her face.

"We shall see how devoted to mocking me you are, _servant._ Ah yes, refer to me as 'young one,' again, and you may be unhappily reminded that you cannot disobey a direct order from me, my senile _friend."_ A light glinted in her eye, one much different than he had ever seen in a Hellsing. She was a Hellsing, no doubt, stubborn, piercing blue eyes, prideful, but she had something the others before her seemed to lack. A creative malice, or so it seemed.

Yes, this girl may yet prove to be a fun Master, if she does not turn so very serious like her ancestors.

Alucard grinned, barely fifty words had been exchanged, and he already liked this child. "As you wish, young Master." She glanced at him, an annoyed look on her face. '_Now what will my little master do?' _He asked himself.

"I shall see to it I ask Integra your... limits. But, enough merry-making, servant plans for the future must be made. Come now, this may take a while." She turned and headed up the stairs, not bothering to beckon him.

"Where exactly are we going, Master Lucrecia?" Luca stopped for a fraction of a second at his drawling words, her foot hovering above the step.

'_My name, I never gave it. Did grandma mention it? She must have. I hope.' "_My own room, unless you have a _suggestion_?" Her tone implied she would not take it. Alucard grinned, thinking of several answers, none of which were fitting for her young, innocent ears. Humans these days had become so very strict about relations, especially concerning age. Unless that had changed in the forty years he had been sealed.

"Your own personal bedchambers? How abrupt of you, Master." He teased, taboo it was to these humans, but there was much to learn about his new master, and what better way to learn then this?

"Tell me Alucard, does blessed silver hurt you?" He raised a brow, still following her to her room.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Ah, good." He paused, his foreboding footsteps stopping, thinking just how fun such a Master would be. Luca continued on, not bothering to look back at her stationary servant. "Come, we are nearly there, servant, you cannot be tired yet." He grinned, oh yes; fun indeed, such a master might even let him _hunt... _Oh, it had been oh so long since he had a proper hunt...

--Woot lolz--

Yey, more chappie updates. Although, that really didn't go anywhere in my opinion, we learned a bit more, but the plot shall thicken eventually and all shall be revealed! Well, probably not, but you get my gist, right?


	4. Well, This is New

o.o Dude... I'm honestly Shocked (it's capitalized because it's SPECIAL) just how much people like this story. I half-expected to get flamed or something for posting this... But DAMN! 266 hits? Twelve reviews? 5 favs? 9 alerts?

...I feel special.

You guys pwn SO hard...

I luff you all.

coughcough Eh... moving on...

------Damned planning-------

"So, you can't live, err...exist without human blood? This could be problematic..."

"Oh really, now? Well, I suppose that only leaves one, _dire _option." Luca gave a sideways glance to her... over-sized pet. Yes, that was word for it.

"What are you getting at, _Pet?"_ She asked, not missing his tone. She'd probably end up saying 'no.'

"Oh, _Master,_ you are so cruel, so prepared to deny my proposition without me even _voicing it._" She glared at him again as she sat on the bed, her back against the wall, him leaning next to the door.

"Out with it." Alucard's insane grin didn't falter in the slightest.

"It is only to allow me to do what I died to do." Her glare turned to contemplation for a moment, before the glare was re-instated again.

"Hunt?"

"Naturally, Master." Luca resisted the overwhelming urge to immediately scream 'no' at him, realizing that it may eventually necessary.

"Without the dire need to hunt humans to survive? Absolutely not." If possible, his grin widened to become even more unnaturally large, exposing teeth designed for one thing only.

Ripping flesh to shreds.

"Of course, I would never even _consider _committing such a horrendous act without _dire need._" Her glare intensified. He was mocking her. Disrespecting her. He was _playing _with her.

She was Hellsing. Hellsing's had pride, intelligence, power, and many other things typical humans wanted, yet lacked. Luca glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the knife on her bed table. She glanced at his grinning form. She reached out, well aware he was watching and absently stroked the knife.

"Tell me, _servant,_ could this plain knife kill you?" He scoffed, offended. She picked up the knife absently, fondling it. Watching Alucard.

"Never could such a trivial _stick _kill me. I am already dead, anyway."

"Try it." His head snapped up, tilting to the side.

"What?" She looked up from the knife to him, a grin plastered on her face.

"You said such a trivial weapon could never _kill _you. Or deport you to hell, if you'd prefer that wording." He watched her, cautiously, the grin starting to edge back onto his face at her coy, knowing pose. "I say we test it, make it _fact."_

_"_Master, are you asking I try to end my existence on this plane and send my soul back to hell?" An eyebrow was possibly raised, obscured by the large, red, floppy hat and tinted orange glasses, that had seemingly sprouted from nowhere over night.

"No." She stated, watching as his grin widened slightly. "I'm ordering you try it." His grin faded completely.

"Oh, _Master, _whydo you hate me so?" He inquired, removing the large hat and glasses.

"Hate you?" Luca raised an eyebrow "Oh, _servant, _I don't hate you; you just haven't quiet grasped who I am." The grin spread over his face again.

"And just _who_ might you _be, Master?_" He was stalling. Like she didn't notice.

"Stop stalling, servant." She tossed the knife to him, propping her arms on the window still behind her, her elbow brushing the closed curtains slightly. "I want that knife right _here,_ in your brain." She lifted one arm, pointing one finger in a specific spot on her head.

Like she knew it would affect the outcome. His grin returned with a vengeance. Without hesitation, he flipped the knife over in his hand, positioning it carefully in the spot she had ordered, and effectively died.

Again. Well, he was already dead, but in a technical sense...

They did change the definition of death to when brain waves cease in the body, after all...

His lifeless body slumped to the floor, a few splatters of blood on the cold, grey, stone floor.

'_In a sense, I think I just made someone kill themselves. Does it count as murder?' _She watched the corpse begin to twitch quietly, not bothered nearly as much as she probably should be by the blood and what she had just made someone do.

'_Oh, Master, you cannot kill that which is already dead.' _Luca twitched at the sudden connection of minds.

'_Actually, they changed the definition of death. I think, officially, you might be considered alive.' _Alucards head snapped up from the floor, still covered in blood, eyes wide.

"How... interesting." His powerful crimson eyes went back to their normal size in an instant as he finished fully healing, lazily pulling out the knife from his brain case with two fingers, using no more than a flick of his wrist.

"I just thought of something, I do believe murder it described as one human killing another. Give or take a few important details." Luca reasoned. She glanced at her servant, was that a new light in his eyes when he looked at her? "So... servant, did it hurt?" He grinned, immediately becoming a predictable guy.

"Of course not." She grinned, just what she wanted to hear.

"Shame, looks like we might have to use blessed silver, next time." His grin flickered a fraction of a second.

"Oh, cruel Master, is that really necessary, now?" She glanced at him, he didn't seem worried. He sounded playful, but blessed silver most likely hurt a lot. Hopefully.

"Maybe, servant. It's all up to you." Oh yes, this could indeed be a fun master, would she shoot him like Integra? Or perhaps make him shoot himself? Alucard blinked at the feeling of the Jackal firing off in his mouth. Regardless, this would be an interesting time. "Well, storage won't be too much of a problem," Luca mused, thinking of her almost complete secret-hole-or-possibly-considered-a-safe-thing. "But the hospital would start to notice it after a while, so what to do, what to do… Oh! Of course, why didn't I remember earlier? We just have to find the storage facility they use to store the blood in." She reprimanded, smacking herself upside the head, adapting to the unusual circumstances better than she probably should be able to.

---------endtiem----------

Well, I've officially gotten my first criticism review/partial flame. SO! In response to her notes, I say this:

About the names, Luca really won't be called Lucrecia all that often, it fact, it may never even be mentioned again. It would be mentioned rarely, if at all. I actually wanted to name her Luca as her full name, but would that be in true Hellsing fashion? I think not. I decided to go formal enough to pass, but I skipped the third name because of her American style heritage. As for her sister, Sora, I have to say, same with the father, they won't be mention as a large scale character. (as to say they won't be mentioned enough to be all that important) But anyway, you're wondering why Sora doesn't have a more official first name? Well, in truth, she does. But, I didn't see a good place to be able to stick it in anywhere. Actually, I saw this pretty damn fast, and was too lazy to try and put it in, SO! If you want, you guys (who actually read these things) can pick a name. As long as it ties to her nickname somehow. Sumthin' that could be considered relevant and the bunch. (Truthfully, it took me FOREVER to find Luca's names; I hated it so badly to find a good, serious sounding name that could be shortened to Luca. It's probably why I didn't find a good name for Sora)

And I honestly agree about the narration style, it really can be a bit awkward to read some times, but, sad to say, the way I write, speak, and think can be hard to understand, and writing differently that you speak and think it incredibly hard. For me, anyway. It usually comes out even more awkward sounding.

Side note: This is why I was so amazed at Countess Vlad Dracula, Koori Youkai Hime, and Monkey Pies for saying good stuff about my writing. (And SulinaMoon, little-hellsing, mlscat, Edowen, and Leah car for everything else) (And franny-o for restoring my confidence that the world really isn't about to end because everyone loves my story)

Now where were we…?

About the 'common American trend,' you have to remember, that while in third person, this story still basically reflects Luca's own beliefs, and she's really, honestly, only a thirteen-year-old-girl stuck in the pits of L.A. county, which let it be know, isn't always all that glamorous. And, to be blunt and truthful, the trend was in fact thought out while I was posting, I DID say 'common' for a reason, that 'common' was meant to imply that many Americans could, but not necessarily, have one or more of these undesirable traits present in their life. But for all you people out there who disagree completely with me, I say a few things to you:

The first amendment

I DO realize that the twenty-first century is supposed to be 'politically correct'

You may need to become more tolerant of other people's ideas and beliefs.

This is JUST A DAMNED STORY. Getting angry about doesn't really do anyone any good. And if your wondering what this is, it's really pretty much an explanation (or excuse, whichever you prefer) of fanny-o's dislikes of my story.

And finally, go visit your local boondocks, bronks, red-light district, or ghetto. See what you see. Then tell me I hold no truth in my words.

And after all of this had been said, if you still hate my story, I have one question:

Why are you reading this? Go find a story you like.

Now, for all of you who like my story, I commend you all for you're…. Ummm… stuff. And apologize for getting your hopes up that this would be part of the story and not the authors note. Oh yeah, one more thing.

Why does chapter three have more hits than chapter two?


	5. Kicking it off

Well, hey, another chapter.

--

Airports. Suck. A lot.

I mean, come on, who would get freaked-out about letting a 200-something pound dog that looked to be part Irish Wolfhound and part Mastiff onto an airplane?

Not like it could hurt anyone, right?

Wrong. It's bad enough your older sister grabs a knife and gets ready to kill said dog on the first meeting, and your dad nearly get his back broken when said dog jumps on him (which nearly makes him refuse to take the dog over seas, except it's in your grandmother's will), but to spend an extra forty-five minutes just trying to convince the guard not to shoot the massive thing? Is said dog really worth it all?

Well, when said dog is really your vampire man-servant in disguise, the answer would have to be, a hell yes. Especially if it's Dracula.

But you can't let him know that, of course.

--now back to present-tense!--

"Finally! We're back to good ol' sunny California! England's too depressing."

"It all depends on your tastes, I guess." Walter told his oldest daughter.

"True enough."

"Can we stop talking and start unloading? We're parked in front of our house, if you two haven't noticed."

"You're just unhappy because you've got a headache and Trepas won't stop jumping on you."

"Yeah, and he weighs a lot more than I do." Luca grunted pushing the large, black, panting dog off her and climbing out of the car joined almost immediately by her 'faithful' dog and later by her sister.

"Dad! Pop the trunk."

"Sure, can you guys get my stuff and put it in my room?" The girls glanced at each other.

"No." They each turned around, their luggage in hand, and headed toward the house. With his luggage, too. But he'd realize this later.

"Oh, thanks." Came Walter's grumbled reply.

"Welcome!" The two shouted over their shoulders. Unlocking and entering the two-story house, the youngest sister handed the extra luggage to the other.

"You can handle it?" Luca asked, referring to the extra luggage.

"I'll be fine."

"Good."



"…That's right, we've gotta get dog stuff for Trepas, too. Is he even house trained?" Sora asked, balancing the luggage easily.

"Yeah, he is. He's an inside-outside dog, too. So we're going to have to make a way for him to go in and out of the house. That doesn't involve a doggy-door big enough for a robber to fit through."

"Shoot, that could be a problem, huh?"

"Yep. I like having my house not burglarized just as much as the next person." Luca emphasized.

"I would think so, Luca. So, we walk to the pet place… tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me. Trepas! Here boy!" Luca called, hoping the large, heavy dog wouldn't come bounding over to 'shower her with affection and love.' Concussions were painful, after all. And he didn't. She gave him a pat on the head for show before turning around, readily accepting the feeling that somehow, this would all be shot to hell soon.

'_Now what kind of room would you have, I wonder?' _Luca rolled her eyes at the cheeky vampire, starting to get used to the telepathy. She blinked as he sent her a few mental images.

'_Not to far off, pet.' _The large dog turned his massive head to look at her. With all six eyes. '_Just minus the shackles.' _The eerie dog grinned at her, two rows of fangs, not even teeth, glinting at her.

'_We could install some.' _She stared suspiciously at her servant, hand on her door, unsure how that comment was meant.

'_He wouldn't really… hit on me, right? Bloody hell, this is going to be one wild ride…' _

'_Oh Master, you so severely neglected to ask your dear Grandmother what it was like living with me.' _Luca stared at him for a few seconds, and opened the door. Strutting inside like he owned it, Alucard waited patiently for Luca to close the door before transforming into his human state with a few sickening snaps and cracks.

Looking around, he realized he had actually come quite close guessing the room's decor. He had just imagined it to be less modern… It had a large, tall, and thin window which was above the large daybed, that he noted they would both be able to fit in comfortably, already plotting. A desk was to its left and a bookshelf to its right. He glanced around a bit more, there was a walk in closet with a frosted glass door just left of the entrance to her room, and a thin mirror behind the open closet door, and a low-hanging, dim set, rather simple looking chandelier in the middle of her room. And a rather large amount of casually-placed weapons that seemed surprisingly unnoticeable, despite how openly they were displayed.

The corner to the right of the entrance was completely bare, with the exception of a backpack.

"You even have the space to put the shackles, Master." She glared at him as she walked into her closet to unpack her luggage.

"Shut up."

"I think they would make a nice addition, you could use them for so many things." Luca paused for a second, letting the silence sink in for a moment.

"Keep it up and I'll make you rip your tongue out with a butter knife." Alucard grinned.



"But then you'd have to clean the stain, Master."

"I'd make you do it on tile, where it wouldn't stain, and then I'd make _you _clean it." She was an odd human, for sure.

"Oh, your so cruel, Master."

"I know." came the immediate response. Luca finished her unpacking and walked out of the close, closing the door behind her. She looked up to see Alucard sprawled across her bed casually.

"Care to join me, Master?" an _almost_ surprisingly perverse glint in his eye. Luca glanced him up and down slowly, carefully; before walking teasingly close to the bed, but grabbing the desk chair, sitting in it backwards, but still facing a disappointed Alucard.

"What ails you, Servant?" Luca asked, not even pretending to be concerned.

"Nothing, Master." A large grim spread across his features again, exposing his rows of canines. "You're never-ending beauty just makes your humble servant go weak at his knees, forcing him to rest upon laying eyes on you." She rolled her eyes, but took it in stride.

"Then perhaps my humble servant should wear a blindfold to block his master's beauty from distracting him."

flail

Will there relationship ever really improve!? Probably not…


	6. Waking up

As you've all noticed, I've been having a major case of writers block- for this particular story. And I've tried everything I can think of to get rid of it. Posting other stories, reading other Hellsing stories, rereading my own story, and everything in between. The only apparent cure appears to be patience. Plus, my 'phobia' of commitment to anything got in the way, too. (is bad a finishing anything long term)

So, sorry about that, and let's get on to what you actually want to read.

A single ray of bright, glorious light streamed into Luca's bedroom from the lone window above her daybed.

"… Goddamned light…"

The sudden realization of weight that shouldn't be on her waist, and a slight dip behind her due to some from of pressure – of which, she had an idea of what was causing it- made her eyes fly open.

Luca opened and closed her mouth silently several times, but settled on tightly closing her mouth after a few minutes, an annoyed expression on her face. She glanced down at what was supporting her neck. An arm. Long, slender, and slightly feminine. Oh, he would not think it was worth it. Not when she was done with him, anyway.

She stopped for a few seconds, deciding on how she would start their conversation – or even if she should. Perhaps she should just get up retrieve the bat from her closet… or, just drag him into the sun. She didn't think it would kill him. According to her grandmother, hardly anything could harm him- with the exception of holy and blessed items. She had muttered something about paladins, which she had refused to elaborate on. But that wouldn't be much of a concern because the chances of seeing a paladin milling around in America weren't very high, anyway.

Luca sucked in a breath and blew it out in the form of a tired sigh, moving a stray hair in the process, "Servant, did I say you were allowed to share my bed?" She got no verbal response, but instead, the arm around her waist moved. It tightened and moved up toward her rib cage, pulling her closer to a -very- hard abdomen. Luca opened her mouth, letting out another slow sigh, attempting to release the anger and embarrassment building up in her (as well as the slight blush).

On the inside, he was trying unusually hard to suppress the laughter from escaping his cold, dead lips. Not that they weren't still beautiful lips, of course. Besides, this little game was far too fun to be ruined just yet. It reminded him of when he had played the same game with Integra. Of course, it had been under different circumstances. The first time, she had not minded, not at all, but the second time… well, that had been an entirely different case. A two-time game at best, he had decided.

He gently removed his hand from under her neck and propped himself up on his elbow, slowly twist her raven strands, tangling his gloved hand in her locks. She was a pretty little thing, like her grandmother. Perhaps a tad young, but he didn't mind, beauty was beauty, and no overly ridged laws about age differences from this "politically correct" culture would stop him.

What ever happened to the good old days when a girl of twelve could marry a man of forty-three, anyway?

Alucard moved his other hand, sliding it till it rested on the dip in her waist, drumming lightly. Teasingly.

Luca got up from the bed, raising her lip in a snarl-like show of pain when his gloves got caught in her tangled hair, pulling it slightly. She ignored the look of curiosity Alucard must have been giving her and headed to the closet.

His master was certainly interesting, if nothing else. But she was a Hellsing, so she was bound to be much more than just interesting. More importantly though, where was she going? Alucard watched his master's form walk into the dark closet. With the exception of the two, annoying rays of light that "graced" the room from the window and under the door, it was pitch black. Not that it affected the likes of him, though. Perhaps she was getting dressed? He glanced at her bedside clock; the hands read 10:37.

He looked up at her emerging form. What was in her hand? Long, cylindrical… oh. That's what it was. Alucard's eyes widened. Not from fear, but from anticipation. Excitement. She paused in front of the bed, looking at him, her face obscured. Would she do it? Of course she would, she was a Hellsing.

"Don't bleed on the bed."

The wooden bat made a rather dull "whump" sound at it connected with his head. But true to his command, he didn't bleed on the bed.

Luca walked away to the closet and turned on the light, checking the bat for blood splatter. None. She let out a silent deep breath she had been holding, much to her surprise. She had never hit someone with a bat, much less on the head. Not that she would ever let him know, obviously. Turning off the light, she walked back to the room, spotting Alucards limp form. Was he dead? Well, trick question, he was already dead. But they had recently changed the definition of dead, hadn't they? Well, no matter, there were more important things about.

Her eyes glued to his finger as it twitched. He sat up suddenly, letting out a low groan and rubbing his head gingerly. Good, she didn't think she hit him that hard.

"… Now was that really necessary, Master?" Alucard asked, gently rubbing his already-healing wound.

"Yes. You crossed my line, and that is unacceptable behavior if you are to live here under my command," she stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh yes, that was his loving master.

"… Of course, Master. You and your sister mentioned getting something for my… canine form?" Alucard was good at changing subjects. Being under the command of the Hellsing family did that to you.

"Yes, later today perhaps. But we have more pressing issues at hand. Like your living arrangements and your… feeding habits," she sighed quietly, how in the world could she hide his coffin? His food, she had already figured out for the most part. That space hidden under her tiles would be fine. But his living arrangements… something… underground, perhaps? Yes, but where? A knock on the door interrupted her musings.

"Hey Luca, guess what I've got for Trepas!" She shouted through the door, "Now open up."

Open up? She didn't lock the door.

Luca rose from her bed, reaching the door in a few short strides. Glancing down at the lock on her door, she discovered that indeed, the door was locked. Clever man. Vampire. Undead… thing. Creature from hell, or whatever one was supposed to call it now a days. Luca opened the door, cautious of whatever doom her part-time-crazy sibling might have unleashed upon her unwitting servant. She was given a collar. Of, well, doom.

"Bye!" Sora closed the door with a deafening 'click'.

Luca starred at the collar for a moment longer before tossing it to the large, menacing, and very black dog. Perfect match, "Your problem now. Not mine."

Well, that's one chappie for the moment, and more are bound to come.

Eventually. Yeah.

… Wow, this went NOWHERE. Absolutely nowhere. Don't you agree? It's like… a filler. Or something of that sort. Anyway, next chapter I'll make go… do… stuff. Yeah. Just go comment and read. Clicky the button! It luffs you, and it comes bearing gifts of muffins and cookies.


	7. You've got mail

Man, eight freaking reviews?! I can't believe it, I feel so special! a powerful feeling of geek-ish euphoria swells into my chest I swear, you guys are like my dope or something. Don't think I can live without you. Keep up the awesome work!

--onto the plot!--

"Miss, are you looking for something?" A light, male voice asked Luca.

"Yes, I was looking for suburban house blueprints," ah, the wonders of the public library.

"Ah, this way. What area of town…?"

--Back home in Hell--

"Master, have you returned yet from your source of information regarding my future residence?" what was with Alucard and asking dumb questions, today? Luca stared coolly at her servant.

"Of course I'm not back, why would I be here and heading over to my chair if I was back?"

Silence.

Luca stared at her unaffected vampire, willing him to say something- anything witty.

More silence. Whoop-dee-doo.

"Can you travel beneath this room? I plan to create an underground room beneath this one, look for a rock bed, if it exists," finally, something that might even begin to stretch his mystical muscles. How long had it been? Didn't matter now, the ball had started rolling and that was good enough. Soon, he would be put to good use, especially with all those young, vampiric scents running around everywhere he went in this oblivious country. He couldn't wait to kill something

He gave an overly elaborate bow, "Of course, Master," before sinking into the floor with some sort of awesome grace. What was with him today? Ever since this morning when she had hit him with the baseball bat, he had been very quiet. Was silence some code for respect?

Or, more likely, he was mad, probably at her. Why, though? Was it the collar Sora had gotten him? I mean yes, it had been neon pink and had been covered in horrid amounts of bling- not to mention the pink, fake fluff on it-, (for such a thing can only be found, and never sold) but was his ego just that badly bruised? It's not like it was her fault, anyway.

What was taking so long? It had been minutes since he went down. Did it really take that long? But perhaps she was a bad judge of the time it would actually take, seeing as she'd never morphed-or whatever you wanted to call it- into the underground area of her room. Well, technically speaking, it wasn't really underground yet.

"You have quite the slab of rock under your room, perhaps twenty-five or thirty feet beneath your feet," Luca sucked in a breath at his sudden appearance, surprised she hadn't jumped or something of the sort. She'd have to get used to this. Great.

"Can you hollow it out?" Oh yes, she had thought this through.

"Of course."

"How long?"

"How long do you want it to take?" Did this man's ego have an off button? Probably not, but how convenient would that be?

"Have it done whenever you want it done. It's for you, so do whatever you feel like with it. Connect it with a tunnel that leads to the carpet of my closet, in the back. Make sure it structurally sound, too," after that, she had to install something to get up and down. Stairs, preferably.

…Actually, she didn't have to install them; she could just pawn it off on Alucard, which was the good thing about having an unwillingly faithful servant. Not only could you make them do it, they might not want to do it, and you could make them do it anyway.

Of course she needed to get the supplies to construct it, cement to strengthen the tunnel, perhaps even make the stair out of it. Wasn't her problem, she just had to get the cement. Home Supplies was good for something. Luca watched her servant sink into the floor gracefully as she took a seat onto her desk chair. The monotone –yet still seemingly happy- ring of the phone made Luca look up form the spot on the ground where Alucard had disappeared. She rose from the chair, heading out her bedroom door and into the hall.

She glanced at the caller ID before picking up the phone, "You need to escape from the house again, Kayla?" Silence reigned on the other side of the line for a moment.

"Hell yeah, and how the hell do you always know shit like that?" Luca paused, while Kayla was unafraid of swearing (if not, down right in love with it), this was getting a little heavy. Something, once again, had sparked this troubled girl's temper. "I'm bringing Mark and his brother, Seth, too." Luca starred at the receiver for a brief moment. The one thing her dad ever got nervous about in the house. Boys.

It was a good thing he was out of town for the next three days. "You do realize that school starts the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Duh, I can't believe those fuckers actually gave us two whole weeks for Christmas. Oh yeah, what'd you get?" Luca sucked on the inside of her cheek for a moment. I got Count Dracula. Perhaps not the best answer. Speaking of, all his things had yet to arrive.

"Cash, we gave out stuff a couple days before we left to see my Grandmother."

"Oh yeah, how is she? I liked her, she was freakin' awesome," on the other side of the line, Luca could heard two boys voices, and then Kayla yell distantly that she was leaving before the loud slamming of what was probably the side door.

"She's got cancer, Kayla," she waited as an awkward silence reined over the line.

"Aww, shit man. That sucks, sorry," Luca listened as she heard one of the boys ask something, and Kayla responded with a "her grandmas got cancer".

"Alright, Kayla, I'll meet you out front, okay? My sisters here, but my dad left on business at noon today."

"See ya in a bit."

"Yeah," Luca hung up the phone, heading back to her room. Kayla was deathly afraid of dogs, wasn't she? Well, this could be a problem. Well, that's just how things tended to go, didn't they?

Oh well, She'd have to pull something out of her ear to fix this one.

Luca strode to the front of her house, thinking (or at least attempting) to Alucard.

"_Can you hear me?"_

"_Of course, Master, I always hear your thoughts," _

'_A disturbing thought, but I suppose that's good, because apparently, we've got company coming over in a few minutes,' _speaking to someone using telepathy, for she was pretty sure that's what it had to be called, was hard, and took quite a bit of getting used to.

'_Can I eat them?'_

Luca paused in front of the door momentarily, '_no.' _she ignored the heavy sigh he gave her and stepped into the bright, open suburban arena and closed the door quietly. '_The girl who's coming hates dogs.'_

'_And what do you expect me to do about that?'_

'_Not sure yet.' _More silence.

'_Don't worry, Master, I've got a plan.' _Luca paused, suddenly worried. Alucard had a plan?

'_They can't know you're Dracula,' _she reminded him, unsure if she should his… "plan"

'_Of course, not Master. Leave it me,' _ah, what a glorious idea his deranged mind had created. Besides, he needed to test her reaction will under pressure. Improvisation was never a bad skill to hone, anyway.

Luca glanced at the mail truck as it turned the corner, leaving her line of sight. Might as well get the mail while she waited for the three to get here. Luca's eyes widened at the fair-sized crate nestled between the mailbox and thick shrubbery. She walked closer, studying it. It appeared to be marked 'LUCA' in large, bright red letters on all sides. Of course, what was more worrisome was the large black coffin resting on top of it.

Well, crap.

'_Alucard, get over here now, we've got mail.' _A few seconds passed before Alucard rose up from the cement like the undead creature he was.

Way to be incognito, idiot. Luca smacked him upside the head, standing on her toes to accomplish said feat, "What if some _saw_ that, Alucard!?" She smacked her head, rolling her eyes and making a sound of disgusted annoyance.

"Don't be so stuck up, Master. I checked to see if anyone was watching before I came up, anyway." Luca passed it off, not even bothering to ponder how it was possible to accomplish such a feat.

"Help me carry this in," Luca grabbed the crate, which surprisingly enough, had handles. Alucard picked up the coffin, walking behind Luca. Reaching the door first, Alucard opened it, lifting his arm up slightly to let the shorter Luca to pass under it with the cumbersome crate.

'_Where do you plan to store this?' _Luca kept walking toward her room, thinking hard.

'_Have you hollowed out enough of the cavern to store all of this?'_

'_No,' _Luca bit her lip, where else could…? She sighed, not the best area in the world, but it'd do. Opening the curvy, lever-like handle with her elbow, Luca proceeded to her closet, repeating the rather awkward movement, before placing it in the back of the short, 'L' shaped walk in closet. Luca moved to the side as Alucard brushed past her, setting the ebony coffin down gently. "Do whatever you were going to do now, they should be here soon," she exited the closet, heading for the front door again. The tired teen sighed; glad she had gone outside when she had.

That would have been one weird conversation. Luca reached the front door and opened it, only to be met shortly thereafter by a surprised scream from Kayla, who instantly retracted her outstretched hand to clutch her heart. Luca, along with the two boys, grimaced at the loud scream. Kayla sucked in a gulp of air, "Don't _do _that!"

"Nice to see you, too," the girl opened the door wider, a silent invitation to come in. At the front of the group, Kayla, with her dirty blonde hair, black tank top and navy sweater with black skater jeans and checkered Vans. Second was Mark, who Kayla playfully referred to as her 'boy toy' who wore a brown shirt with the logo 'Quick Sliver' on it in silver, which matched his dark brown hair and lone bleached-white streak, and his usual red skater pants.

Seth, however, stuck out the most with his bottle-black hair that resembled the behind of a chicken and baggy, purple pants with a tight pink shirt that said 'Pink Power' on the front in rhinestones. All three wore matching shoes, with the exception of Seth, whose white squares were colored in with yellow and pink.

Luca closed the door and looked up at the back of the effeminate boy's shirt, which sported the words 'And proud of it!' on the bottom of the shirt in black stitching. She had to wonder where he always got those "Gay Power" shirts from.

Kayla led the two boys to Luca's room, the two having never been in her house before. Luca trailed behind, wondering where Alucard was, and how Sora had not heard Kayla's scream. The blonde continued pointing out random things, and assuring the two that they could indeed, raid the fridge whenever they felt like it, officially taking over the role of hostess- despite it not being her house.

Arriving in Luca's room, she received two distinct responses.

"Your room scares me."

"I love your room!" Surprisingly, it was Seth that loved her room.

"Are you kidding, Seth? It's creepy; she's got like twenty swords in here! And look, theirs a bat in the corner!"

Seth ignored his brother, "wait, but Luca, do your parents really let you keep all these weapons in your room?"

Luca nodded absently, taking a seat on the bed, "Yeah, my dad lets me keep it all in my room."

Luca's head whipped toward the door as it cracked open, a beautiful, feminine, but male face poked into the room that looked to be about Seth's age. Meaning seventeen or so. Said teen looked very much like what she'd imagine a young Alucard to look like.

Oh no.

"Lu, Sora said she was going to Mia's and that she'd be back later tonight," Luca stayed silent for a moment. Never, ever, will she trust him again.

'_Lu?'_

'_Seemed appropriate.' _Silence reigned over the room, two of the rooms occupants having a love struck expressions on their face. Those two being Seth and Kayla. Mark waved his hand in front of the two of them, which brought them out of their trance. His gay brother and girlfriend were both starring at this… guy?

Goddamn you, Alucard.

"Guys," she paused for a millisecond, what was she going to call him? "This is Vlad, my second cousin." More silence. Great.

"… Hi."

--What did ja think?--

No free advertising for you, Quick Silver!

Well, what'cha think? Sound like a plan? Going places? Picking up slight amounts of speed? Plot beginning to finally show itself in some obscure way, shape, or form?

Or is it all just still crap? I'd like to know.

By the way, what's you guys opinion of bringing Seras into the picture?

THANKS!:

Kudos to Conquistador Imp, who got it right pretty dang on the dot! And to Little Hellsing, who's reviewed pretty much every chapter o' mine, and has made me feel a sense of nerdy euphoria more times than I care to count. I'd bet it was in the double digits, though. And pretty much to everyone else, who all have that special little place in the black hole I like to call a heart, I love you!!

Basically.


	8. Some Days

Uhhmmm… yeah. To all who read "chapter nine" as chapter eight, well… I kind of… thought I already posted chapter eight, so I titled it as chapter nine, when it should have been chapter eight. So, yes, this is chapter eight. The… new chapter eight.

~~Pheesh~~

Alucard lounged lazily on his newly furnished underground room. The poor furniture clerk wouldn't remember much, but he would have a bit of a headache, especially while looking for his missing furniture stock.

Footsteps, and the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing made him grin. His Master was home from her scholars' lodging. Or whatever these people were calling them nowadays. Patiently, he waited to see if she'd visit his chambers, for despite him having announced that it had been completed two days ago, she had yet to see the finished works. He lounged casually on his throne, which had arrived only shortly after the first wave of his sparse possessions and the few materials Luca would need to 'properly handle' him. Alucard toyed gently with a blessed silver bullet, careful to only handle the copper jacket as he dwelled on trivial by-gones.

Brazenly, Alucard rose from his throne and casually ascended through his ceiling and to Luca's room. "Good afternoon, Master," Alucard inclined his head slightly in place of a bow. Luca waved a pencil-laden hand casually, before continuing to write what he presumed was her 'homework,' her back facing toward him through the entire process.

The undead king sauntered lazily toward her bed, choosing to messily seat himself upon it, an entire leg hanging limply off the bed as he starred at the whitewash ceiling. Patiently, Alucard waited, making out patterns in the ceiling's strange textured dots.

"… Do you need something?" Luca asked drolly, still writing on the white, lined piece of paper. Alucard grinned. Now was when the fun began.

"Oh, it's nothing Master…" Alucard let out an overdramatic sigh of depression, making certain that she would hear it. He glanced out of the corner of her eye to see her momentarily pause in her diligent schoolwork. She was still playing hard to get. So be it. "It's just that it's been two _whole_ days since I completed my cavern, and you haven't come to see it yet." He batted his eyebrows fruitlessly, as Luca wasn't even looking at him, still too intent upon the completion of her work.

Luca paused her work again, turning towards him, "is that what this is about? You _miss_ the attention?" Alucard grinned, his face turned away from her line of sight. He rose gracefully from the bed, closing the gap between them until he was breathing down her neck.

Well, minus the breathing part, but you get the idea, right?

"Oh no, Master, it's just that you get to run about, having so many _relations_ with others, while you're seemingly _content_ to leave your faithful servant at home, starved of contact." She blinked. Relations? He wasn't… jealous, was he?

"Oh, what's the matter, Alucard? Is the big bad vampire missing human contact?"

Alucard leaned closer to her neck, "Or are you saving me all for your lonesome, Master?" He grinned, feeling her tense up as he dragged a finger across the back of her shoulder.

He could all but feel her narrow her eyes, "What are you trying to imply, Alucard?"

"Maybe, the real reason you were so angry, those few mornings ago, is because you _enjoyed_ that feeling just a _little_ bit more-" Alucard was interrupted as Luca spun around in the chair, foregoing a girly slap, and opting to go for a hard right hook to his face.

"I was _angry_ because you _dared _to invade my personal space without my direct permission. And you will _never_ do that again, are we clear?" Luca sat calmly back down into her wheeled chair, spinning it around and continuing to work on her homework.

Alucard smiled, barely holding back him laughter, sinking slowly through the floor, "Of course, _Master_."

Some days, you just want to fuck with people.

~~Ina'Bukit~~

Sooo….. guess what? Oh yes, you guessed it.

I've started to draw blue-prints of the house! Yeah, that's not what you were thinking, was it? Oh well. I (if I ever get around to finalizing it) may post it on DA (Deviantart) (which is my homepage link), but that's only if I ever figure out what the second floor looks like… So, yes. Go click the link in like… three months (start of '09). I'll probably have it up by then.

By le way… The amounts of super-amazing reviews have been increasing lately, which makes me want to write more! So, make good reviews plz!

Yes, I did just say "plz"

By the way, what do you guys all think of the revamp Fanfic has done to all our accounts?


	9. Luckily, the Floor's Tile

High school has officially started for me, and I'm Freshmeat.

Great. Needless to say, (yet I'll say it, anyway) updates may decline and quite possibly begin to suck more.

-- Holy Toilet Papers, Batman! We've been wiped! --

"I'm back!" Luca shouted to the house, listening for some noise of conformation over the soft pitter-patter of rare rain.

"Hey," Sora gave a vague wave and a quick eyebrow flash from the stairwell. "How was it?"

"Good," the tired teen trotted toward her bedroom, completely unaware of the perpetual doom looming neigh but a few minutes away.

Opening her bedroom door, she was greeted with the familiar sight of Alucard, lounging on her bed, despite having completed his 'room,' over a week ago.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Master," Alucard's smug grin said otherwise, though. Luca closed her door and leaned against it.

"Do you find a gay relationship funny, Alucard?" If possible, his grin widened.

"Of course not, Master; I just marvel at how far the world has advanced since my own upbringing." For some reason, her gut told her not to tease him about his past.

"I see," instead, she simply raised an eyebrow and walked to the mirror, examining her slightly damp self.

"Out in the rain, were we?"

Luca examined herself further in the mirror, "Of course not, I just decided to walk through the sprinklers." She gestured vaguely with empty hands to emphasize her sarcastic point.

Alucard let out a deep chuckle at his master's sarcastic wit. She was such a cute little thing. For a Hellsing, anyway.

He looked her over quietly. White slacks, black button up shirt, red tie, rather clunky combat boots, and counter-balancing girly accessories. He lingered on her hair, which had a distinctly messed-up look to it that hadn't been there when she left. Alucard smiled, letting himself drift off, unashamed of thinking what his master and her girlfriend might have done all by their lonesome.

The sudden appearance of an erratic heart beat outside of the room made him blink, causing him to silently rise from the bed and all but waltz into the closet as his master finished taking off the jingling bangles on her right wrist.

The loud sound of something hitting her window made Luca jump and spin toward the questioned area, only to crease her eyebrow upon seeing the wet form of Yonna, her German girlfriend standing in the cold outside with large, shocked eyes. Luca reached the window quickly, opening it without hesitation.

"What are you doing out here in the rain? You'll get sick," Luca reached out to touch her shoulder, but stopped an inch short upon further examination of her girlfriend's physical state of health. She pulled her hand back slightly, observing the red smears that covered her face, hair, and clothes, as the rain slowly distorted it. "Yonna," Luca touched her cheek gently and rubbed the somewhat diluted liquid between her fingers. "This is blood…" Luca locked eyes with her still girlfriend, who had yet to blink, and took her hand gently, pulling her inside.

Yonna numbly clambered inside the room, her footprints a mixture of blood, mud, and soggy grass. Her wide eyes starred at Luca's as she lead her to the center of the room. Luca rested her right hand on Yonna's shoulder while wiping some of the blood off her face. "What happened?"

The shaken blonde swallowed hard as tears began to flow down her face in rivers, flinging herself into Luca's not-so-expecting arms. Luca barely caught the German girl, her knees buckling slightly at the sudden weight. Regaining her balance, she began to comfort the traumatized girl; eventually sinking to the floor when she felt Yonna's knees give out, rather than try to fight the heavy weight.

She listened quietly as Yonna's sobs slowly became sensible words, telling a tale of vamperic horror inflicted upon her family. She shushed Yonna soothingly, stroking her bloody hair as her eyes trailed on Alucard's form upon its emergence from the closet. Luca looked down to the dirty mess of her girlfriend, before meeting Alucard's eyes, which were filled with anxious glee, newly-acquired weapons already in hand.

"Kill them all."

He gave only a deranged grin as he turned around, walking through her bedroom wall. Yonna sniffed, attempting to get a hold of her emotions, and looked up at her, "W-what did you say?" Luca met her eyes and smiled gently, lowering Yonna's head back down to rest on her collar bone with one hand, her other arm wrapped securely around her ribcage.

"Nothing, love."

Emerging from the wall, Alucard quickly picked up on the vanishing scent of blood. His deranged grin widened, if possible, as his human form melted into a mass of bats, taking off toward ground zero.

-- Great googley-moogley! --

Well, I decided to scroll through all my reviews (all thirty-eight of them) sometime yesterday, and I have come to a conclusion. You guys rock my world.

There I was, giggling like a schoolgirl (which, actually, come to think of it, I am) at the funny reviews, stupidly grinning at the fan-girl reviews (OMG I LUV LUCA!! Kind of review), feeling intellectual and yet slightly humbled upon reading the constructive criticism reviews, and angrily swearing at the partial-flame reviews I got, before realizing that they actually had a pretty good point (and then feeling stupid).

So, yeah. Have I mentions that I love you guys?

Oh, one last thing:

I've recently gotten my second (and more nicely-worded) review about Luca's and Sora's names. Upon receiving the first one, I didn't really think much of it, and sent a reply, and forgot about it. But, once I checked the second one, I realized it might actually be a problem in which I should explain.

So, about Luca's full name, it has been brought to my attention that anyone who has played Final Fantasy VII (or was it IIX?) will realize the two share identical names. (As well as in Devil May Cry 2, I would believe). Anyway, the point is that I haven't actually played any of these (only having played DMC one and three, FF X, and sadly, FF X-2), and didn't know that this would be the case. So, for that, I apologize, but I'm not going to change her name. The same applies to Sora.

…Except that I knew about Kingdom Hearts. (Sora happens to be a unisex name, by the way)

At the end of this story, I plan to post a credits and reasons page, so you can read up on my reasons for what I did and the people and things that helped shape my ideas. As well as any info that answers unanswered questions that I was never able to appropriately fit into the plot line. So, hold on a few more chapters, for this story will likely end around fifteen chapters.

In other news! California is on fire!!

… Again. Yes, seriously. I might be evacuated sometime this night (10/13) from my quaint little town of I DON'T THINK SO, CRAZY INTERNET STALKER! Well, not that you are a crazy internet stalker, just you, person standing behind my faithful reader.

By the way, what do you guys think of the change in narration style?


	10. No Turning Back

Landing gracefully in a mass of bats, Alucard strode confidently toward the house, its seemingly innocent look betrayed by the delicious sent of fresh blood. Inside, he found pools of blood and the occasional recognizable body part.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Alucard brandished his Jackal, giving it a few, tender, loving caresses before loading the custom thirteen-millimeter armor-piercing explosive rounds into its respective thirty-nine centimeter long, sixteen kilogram, six round magazine, and sliding it into its rightful place. He sighed, stroking it gently. How he'd missed the Jackal and the Casull so, inferior or not. This night, though, he would settle with using only the Jackal. He doubted he'd need to use anything else besides a round or two, anyway. Nothing but small fry.

Euphoric giggling caught his attention. Making his way past the kitchen, he walked by a blood encrusted, white bag marked "Sumson's Drugstore," paying no attention to the blooming business's merchandise, of whom had expanded to America a mere two decades ago...

There, on the floor of the staircase, was a single, mad vampire, cradling the head of the late Mrs. Dreizehn. Suddenly, he looked up, face distorted by drying blood. Dropping the head, he fell to his knees, clearly in worship. Alucard blinked, taken a back.

Well, this was new. "O Great one, I hath waited here faithfully, to tell thee of thee's to-be freedom!" The crazed vampire's forehead touched the floor, his hands outstretched before him.

"From whence doth thou cometh from?" Alucard narrowed his eyes. To-be freedom?

"I fear to ye, my Liege, for my Master wishes thee to return to thy _masters,_" he spat the word like it was poison. "dwelling, from whence ye may begin down the road of glory we hath prepared for thee." Road of glory? To-be freedom? Alucard felt a twang of realization hit him. His limp hand went erect, aiming at the worshipping vampire's cranium.

"What have you done?" He could feel anger build up in him. What had they done to his little Master? Where had these fools taken her, and what did they believe they would accomplish by killing her?

The undead king could see the gears in the brainwashed pawn's mind begin to turn, straining and stressing furiously. "You… you cannot be Him. No, you mustn't be," his head snapped up, hands retracting. "Imposter! You dare to come forth, in His image?"

Alucard's jaw tightened, he would get no more from this crazed minion. "Ye hath done thy servitude well. Go now, and meet the devil." He pulled the Jackal's trigger once, the blessed mercury tipped bullet delving into his skull, turning him to ash. He turned from the pile of ash as the Macedonium silver casing landed noisily in the otherwise silent house.

He fazed through the house wall, launching off into the sky, his shape nothing more than a winged outline of his essence.

~~~Oh Fudge Muffins~~~

Sooo…. Did anyone get the Van Winkle reference?

…No? Eh, too bad. As for Yonna's surname, I would have gone with seven, instead of thirteen, but I couldn't remember how to spell it…

Well, anyway, The plot's really rollin' now!

Comments an' stuff encouraged! (short, I know but it's a double update!)


	11. Where Would You Even Find One of Those?

More references….

~~ Whoa, double update!~~

Alucard's essence flew through the orange-tinted night, diving through his Master's bedroom wall. Wide eyes scanned carefully, guns drawn. He relaxed only slightly, sensing only himself and his Master's out cold lover nearby. He sighed, holstering Casull and studying his Master's lover more closely. His head cocked slightly, spotting the Russian proverb of her lower back. _Khleb Za Khleb, Krov' Za Krov._ He smirked, finding much humor in the irony. A Russian proverb on a German girl? One befitting this situation, nonetheless. He laughed, how deplorable!

Blood for blood, bread for bread, indeed. Alucard stepped around the out cold girl, still unsure of how to avoid this catastrophe, but yet feeling better, his anger burying itself beneath the folds of his mind, deciding instead to lie in wait for the opportune moment. His eyebrows furrowed, glancing a piece of paper near her still body. Gingerly, he picked up the thin piece of paper.

Rejoice, for freedom shalt soon come to thee, O Great One. The cruel Hellsing line, soon, shalt see its demise. Come; find your faithful servants at our place of rest near the edge of society before three moons deaths. Kane shalt be your guide.

Alucard starred at the small, insolent piece of paper. Kane must have been the messenger at the massacred house. He cursed himself and his rotten luck, he had three days to find her. And his only clue was that it was at the end of town. Not just that, but he needed to figure out how to explain for Yonna and Luca's absences. He knew that these modern day authorities would ask questions about Yonna's delay to call them. Hardest perhaps, would be having no one notice Luca's sudden absence.

The annoyed undead king picked up the German girl, heading back to her bloody dwelling, a plan quickly formulating in his mind.

~~Somewhere, on the Edge of Society~~

Pitch black. Luca blinked several more times, hoping desperately she hadn't gone blind. Her brows furrowed, realizing she couldn't move her arms, or her legs.

What had happened? Luca thought back, remembering. It had been no more than ten minutes after Alucard had left. She had been comforting Yonna, when she heard something. What had she heard? Cursing her splitting headache, she thought. Footsteps. Then, she had turned around, looking for the source. And then… what? Blackness. Someone had knocked her out. Now, she was here. Great.

Whatever this was, it was bad. She adjusted from her almost-kneeling position, lifting her chin from her chest to glance around. A thin crack of dull light caught her attention. It had to be from the underneath of a door. She wiggled her toes inside her shoes, feeling the cold metal against the inside of her knees through her slacks. Maybe she could get up?

Luca braced herself, pushing herself off from the inside of her splayed legs to her knees and shins. She bit her lip, her sore muscles screaming at her in protest. Feeling the floor sway beneath her, Luca froze.

What in hells name kind of floor swayed when you moved? Luca stopped, thinking. What swayed under weight shifts?

Anything suspended. Of course. But what could she be in that would sway when she moved? Footsteps distracted Luca from her train of thought. She squinted as blinding light hit her eyes when a figure opened the door she had spotted earlier. More light was added as a dim, electric chandelier was turned on. Her eyes adjusted to see a half naked, platinum blonde examine her, a large, white dolphin tattooed on his pale chest.

He smirked, "The Devil's awoken." Devil? Her? Things just decided to go from not so great, to really bad.

Oh joy. He closed the door, leaving the dim light on, gone as quickly as he had come.

Luca glanced around her newly illuminated surroundings. It was… completely bare, not even a window. Realizing she was suspended off the floor, Luca studied her cage.

It was… a giant birdcage. She blinked, reconfirming her conclusion several times. Where in the world could one even get a giant birdcage?

The confused teen looked down at herself, examining her restraints. A heavy, metal collar was around her neck, attached to the top of the inside of the cage by a thick chain. Twisting around, she could see some large amount of buckles restrained her arms behind her, and shackles confined her ankles.

Great. She wasn't getting out of this one. Vaguely, she hoped Alucard would do something about this. And then there was the explanation of why she was missing for… however many days it would take to find and… rescue her. Luca frowned, not liking the idea of being a damsel in distress.

Sighing, she thought. Would he do anything? If he didn't, and she died, how would he benefit?

He'd be set free. Right? Or maybe wrong. Luca bit her lip. She didn't know. Her gut told her that would be a bit too simple. She was sure her ancestor's could think a bit more deeply than that. A simple death couldn't free him from servitude, if that was the case, after her ancestor, Van Hellsing, had died, Alucard would have been set free. So it went through bloodlines.

Yes, that's what her grandmother had said. Bloodlines, bloodlines. So, if she died, ownership of Alucard would transfer to… her father? Or would it transfer back to Integra?

Luca shook her head, deciding to go down a path that lead to her survival. So, assuming he was going to try and save her…

~~Totally off Topic~~

D00d! Obama was elected president! Our first black president! Whooo! And stuff. Well, anyway, before I further anger McCain supporters, I'm going to change topic! (By the way, did you know the spell check considers McCain a word, but not Obama? Strange, no?)

So, yeah, double update! Have you figured out who the evil villain is? Well, neither have I. Okay, well, that's not true. I figured it out maybe… a week ago or so. Okay, well, actually, I had been toying with the idea of having – Wait a minute! Oh no you don't, you shan't figure out who it is until next post! Anyway, I'd been toying with the idea for a while, and only decided to go with it just recently.

Comment with who you think it will be!

By the way, am I the only one super excited that Hellsing nine came out?


	12. This is Your Brain on Drugs

Luca jerked awake, seeing the same platinum blonde open the door, this time, fully clothed. Without so much as even an insult, he strode forward confidently, opening the cage. Furrowing her brows, Luca realized he had something in his hand. The blonde leapt gracefully into the cage and reached toward her neck. Surprised, Luca jerked her head back; only to have it grabbed roughly, the thick, heavy collar falling away from her neck with a resounding 'clunk.'

Dragging Luca by her hair, the blonde pushed her against the wall harshly, jerking her head to the side, exposing her neck. Only then did Luca finally see what was in the blonde's hand as he raised it up to her neck, squeezing out a small amount of the mysterious clear liquid. A needle. Any struggles she attempted were quickly defeated as she was slammed against the wall again, the needle stuck haphazardly into her neck, contents quickly being emptied into her bloodstream.

Luca drew in a sharp breath, feeling the oh-so good, and yet the oh-so bad liquid drain into her. She jerked, struggling less intensely as the blonde slung her over his shoulder, exiting the room and into places unknown.

~~ And Now, to Less Drama ~~

Alucard stepped out of Sora's room, glancing outside to see the sun almost completely set. Four o'clock. Taking out the crumpled note, he read it over again, looking for any clues he had missed. The edge of society, it said. But where exactly was that, anyway? The frustrated vampire ran his fingers through his hair, fazing through the wall and into the city. She was around here, somewhere…

Launching off the turf, Alucard reveled in the feeling of releasing himself into a mass of bats, flying darkly through the bloody dawn. Really, there was only one option left that he knew of. Natas, the owner of The Night's Crusade. If anyone knew where the 'edge of society' was around here, it was her.

Landing smoothly in the back alley of The Night's Crusade, the suave king of the night fazed through the wall and into the pumping nightclub, filled with questionably human occupants. Anti-angels danced suggestively in steel cages; their black wings bleached white, fake innocence dominated their persona. Confidently, Alucard strode through the mass of dancing demons, ignoring the few who dared approach him.

Reaching the plush door to the VIP room, Alucard pushed it open dramatically, walking past a demonic orgy without a secondary glance and into a round, finely decorated room. She had always had rather exquisite tastes. "Natas, my little one. How doth thee fair?"

"My former master," the beautiful woman rose gracefully from the plush velvet chair, her waist-length, maroon hair swaying seductively. "I am well as ever. But what brings you to visit my humble abode?" she asked, gently taking a blood filled wine glass.

Alucard laughed, "Your abode is hardly humble, little one. But I come for your skills, and your skills alone." Natas looked visibly disappointed, but smiled nonetheless, draining the wine glass smoothly.

She placed the empty glass down on the cherry oak desk, approaching Alucard brazenly, and fondled his tie longingly, "How may I help my former master?" The unperturbed vampire produced the crumpled note silently, only to have it snatched out of his hand with a flourish as Natas twirled away. Reading silently, she commented after a few seconds, "the edge of society? Sounds familiar; return tomorrow, and I will have your answer." Alucard smiled toothily and turned with an equally lavish flourish, leaving the busy club without another word. There was no place in this world he could not reach in twenty-four hours. Which is what he would have left after tomorrow night.

~~What exactly was that liquid? ~~

Luca now embraced the smooth, calming sensation that flooded her body. Where was she? Did it even matter, she asked herself? Nah, she decided, content to bask in the warm sensation flowing through her veins. Feeling a bit fuzzy, Luca vaguely glanced around her dim surroundings, a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It didn't matter, she again decided. Dim, soothing lights placed every ten yards or so seemed to contort in strange, unreal ways, interesting her. Vaguely, she twitched her left hand, wanting to reach out to the dancing flame as it passed overhead.

Luca blinked slowly, surprised, as she was carried into a dark room and set against the wall. She looked around the dark room, the only source of light coming from a single candle, illuminating only a few shapes in the room. Smiling blankly, Luca glanced around more, not really taking anything in.

"So pretty, so pretty…" Luca turned her head toward the sultry voice, finding a busty strawberry-blonde walking toward her.

The confused, young girl furrowed her eyebrows, " … hello…" she started, her train of thought slipping away from her. " Who are you?" Luca started up again.

The busty woman crouched down in front of her, holding her chin delicately, " Me? Oh, my name isn't important," she smiled, sharp canines protruding from her supple lips, even though her eyes betrayed her hurt. "Right now, it's all about you…" in the back of Luca's mind, she could feel something was wrong. Very, very wrong. But this woman seemed so nice…

"Me?" the dazed girl shook her head, " Oh, no. You shouldn't-"

Pulling the limp teen tight against her chest, and strawberry blonde stroked her back comfortingly, " shhh, shh, don't you worry your pretty little head." Unaware, Luca closed her eyes, her head resting against the older woman, " yes, your pretty little head… you were always so pretty, so strong. But it's okay now, because I'm here, and now we can be together. Isn't that wonderful, Integra?"

Luca's eyes snapped open, eyebrows furrowed. "No…" she trailed off slightly, "I'm not Integra. I'm… I'm me, Luca." The nagging feeling returned again to the back of her head, only this time, stronger.

The crimson-eyed woman tightened her grip painfully on Luca before pushing her away, against the wall. "No! Don't say that, Integra. Don't say that…" the blonde stood up, clearly hurt, and turned to leave. "Just… just give it time, Integra, you don't have to pretend anymore… you don't have to live that lie of a life, anymore. Don't worry, soon enough, I know you'll remember… and then, we can be together again, just like we used to…" Luca's confused expression did nothing to placate the vampire, who turned again to face Luca, this time resting on her knees in front of her.

"You do remember the old times, don't you Integra? Don't you?" she flung her arms around the still restrained girl, shushing her gently. "It's okay, I still love you. Even after all those things you said to me, all those things you did to me. I forgive you, even when you said you didn't love me. I know you just said and did those things because you had to, just to protect me, right? You made me leave, because the world couldn't handle our love, and you chased me down because you had to, to protect both of us. Even when you were ordered to kill me, I knew you wouldn't. But we had to pretend." The blonde hugged her tightly, clearly restraining tears.

"But we're free now, so you don't have to pretend you don't love me anymore, you don't have to hunt me down." she sniffed loudly, " now we're free to love each other." The blonde nuzzled into her neck, "your hair was always so pretty… such a beautiful blonde… but you changed it to black." Looking Luca in the dazed eyes, she smiled again. "But it's okay, you did it for us. I know." A sudden knock on the door made her look up. She frowned, clearly unhappy, "what is it?" she called.

"I come bearing news."

The vampire nodded, giving Luca a kiss on the forehead, "I will return soon, I promise." Rising up gracefully, she strode to the door and stepped outside, greeting the pretty redhead who stood at her door. "Greetings, Natas."

Natas nodded, " Good evening. I come bearing news of Alucard." She paused, seeing her partner's face twist into a scowl, "Like you predicted, our former Master vigorously seeks for her location." She gestured toward the room where Luca rested.

Nodding, a crazed smile spread across the younger draculina's face, "Good. Soon, we will have him in our clutches, and then we can destroy him. And then, we will truly be free."

Natas nodded, " Soon, Seras, my friend. Soon."

Seras nodded, " Of course. Tell him when he returns to you, and together, we will deal with him. But for now, return to your club, I have other matters to attend to."

Natas' eyes flicked toward the door for a moment, before she smiled. "I will speak with you shortly, then." The two partners's turned, one heading back to the room, the other traveling down the long hall.

~~ Oh Noes! ~~

And the moral of the story is: Kids, don't do drugs.

Right. Well, anyway, was ANYONE expecting that? I know I wasn't… and I wrote this thing. O.o

P.S. Am I the only one who finds the fact that Natas is Satan backward awesome?

P.P.S. This chapter was strongly influenced by the Bond marathon that was on all day today. (Hence the ridiculous amount of innuendo's littered through out the chapter)

P.P.S. The drawings of Luca's house are complete! Now, to see those marvelous puppies, go to my bio page, and click me homepage! They're actually rather well done, if I do say so myself. Especially the drawing of Luca's bed. *happy squee*


End file.
